


Better than Fiction

by RosieSweets



Category: Bendy AU - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Original Work
Genre: An AU I guess?, Autobiography meets Fanific, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bendy has absolutely horrible morals, Bendy has no concept of family bonds, Bendy is a Spirit, Bendy is actually a really confused sweetheart, Bendy is kinda a cambion?, Bendy needs to learn stuff ppl know, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Disability, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epilepsy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, He means well tho, Hes Too proud to admit it, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Lemons, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, NEEDS MORE SPARKLE, NSFW, Names changed for REASONS, Not Beta Read, Other, Physical Abuse, Religious Conflict, Romance, Shapeshifting, Someone think of the children, Spirits, Stubborn Bendy, True Love, Witchcraft, fanfic based off stuff in my life but much more magical, happy family fluff, ptsd due to cancer, puns, so many sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSweets/pseuds/RosieSweets
Summary: What would happen if Bendy never came out of an ink machine, but instead was simply created by a fool-hearty witch with the help of a demon? This it the tale of one such witch and her adventures, driven by her desire to have a loving family. Even if the family consists of nothing but spirits. Add a unstable cartoon demon to the mix and you have one hell of a story.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Incubus Character, Original Incubus Character/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Ch.1/Prologue

Her life up until that night had been in a word, pitiful. Born on a little farm to a proper Christian family, she might have had a pleasant childhood had she not developed epilepsy shortly after turning eight. Before that day, before witnessing her first seizure and rushing her to the ER, Her parents had doted on her because out of all seven of their children she was their miracle child. As she was told she was born as a stillborn but just as the doctors gave up hope, her wails of life rekindled just that. Hope. So that was what they decided to name her. So when the doctors told her parents that their little girl had epilepsy, a disability of the brain, they completely shut down, rejecting the idea that she was sick. They started looking at her as if she had died.

They had always told her that she was destined for greatness but after that fateful day, everything started to change. The tension in the house rose, and so did Her parent's tempers as they lashed out at each other. Blaming one another for some unknown sin, something, anything to blame. They started limiting what they allowed her to do. No more school, no more seeing Her friends, she was simply not fit to do so. With the added stress of isolation and lack of treatment due to her parent's denial, Her seizures only got worse.

Then one day, Her father turned the blame on her. Mother came home from picking up the other children from school to find Father with his grandfather's cane, beating Hopes convulsing body which lay on the ground at his feet. That was the beginning of the end for their family. Big brother said he had never heard Mother raise her hand to Father before then, but it had been the only way to snap him out of his rage. He had acted ashamed and swore he would never raise a hand against his own child, claiming something must have possessed him. Hope was not taken to the doctor, no, but her mother dutifully treated her bruises and cuts then left her to rest on her own. Hope remembered feeling so scared, so confused, and hurt.

Sadly, it was not the last time her Father turned his hand against her. Far too many times she had come-to during a brutal beating, her father raving about beating the devil out of her. The second time Mother caught him, he turned his hand to her as well, and afterward, no one talked about it, no one questioned it. Mother barely looked at him, or Hope, anymore. Her siblings began resenting her for causing such a rift in the family and father... Father became more and more unsettled as time went on, turning his anger on her and on Mother. One night after a particularly nasty beating, Mother came to her bedside and prayed. She told her that she had the devil in her and that was why Father did what he did. He only wanted what was best for his family, she had said. The night's Mother came to pray, she cried the hardest. Over time the abuse and illness rendered her bedridden, bones broken and healed time and time again making walking hard. It was almost a year before Mother started hurting her too. In 'God's name', she would make little cuts on her arms and feet to 'bleed the devil out'. She cried and screamed but Father would come in and quiet her. Hope grew and lived in such misery, not truly understanding why they were hurting her. After a while she got sicker, the cuts red her body burned with fever, but Mother said it was burning the evil out. So she tried to be strong, strong like her mother when Father hit her for giving her too much food or attention. She was vaguely aware that she hadn't seen her siblings in so long.

The days blurred together, then she noticed a new face. It was Nanna, Her mother's mother, coming on a surprise visit from the big city. She had brought gifts for everyone but when she couldn't find Hope, naturally she asked about her whereabouts. Father tried to keep her away from her, telling her she was quarantined due to illness but she had managed to find where they had kept her. Appalled by her condition and the story Hopes Mother told her, she whisked her off that very night and Hope awoke in a hospital bed. Nanna held her hand as she talked to important-looking men that didn't really look like doctors. She had been too sick and young to be told just then, but the social services had been called and a full investigation had begun. Nanna took custody of her and two of Her siblings, the others went to live with her uncle and aunt, a childless couple with more than enough enthusiasm to take them in. At the loss of his children and what he viewed as the betrayal of his wife, her Father completely snapped, attacking her Mother one last time. They found her beaten to death in the kitchen, her father had simply vanished. It was weeks before anyone told her these things, and when they did, it was in a way a child could understand. Still, the whole world crumbled around her. Luckily she was still in the hospital, so she had received ample therapy and care. But as they say, life goes on and she did too. Growing up with her Nanna and two sisters was challenging but an improvement from the prior situation. Her sisters were petty, passive-aggressively blaming her for ruining their lives, but her Nanna did her best to temper things. Despite everything, Nanna was not rich, but she didn't let the kids want for much. Sometimes She would have to sell things to keep food stocked, but she managed. It was a rocky but livable situation. 

At the age of sixteen, Hope developed ovarian cancer, it was stage three by the time they discovered it. Surgery removed any chance of having children. Chemo wrecked her immune system and with the loss of her hair, Hope's confidence crumbled further. She had always cherished her curly raven locks but she kept fighting, with Nanna at her side. Nanna was a saint, she never complained, she never took her stress out on Hope, even when she lashed out at her, always forgiving Hope when she did too. It was a long time before she was able to ring the bell, but Nanna had believed in her. That and her will to live brought her to the day when she was finally able to say she was in remission, then with time it brought her to the day when she proudly told the world she was cancer-free. It was one victory that no one could tarnish.

She grew learning kindness and compassion from Nanna, a bit of sass too, but she still never quite got past what had happened with her parents. Her sisters made sure of that even after all she had been through. It was childish and tiresome.

Then, the day came when Nanna passed away, it was peaceful. Heart Disease had finally caught up to her, but she wasn't scared, or at least that's how she acted. She laid serenely on the hospital bed, a warm and loving smile on her wrinkled face as she looked at her, Her aunt, Her uncle, and Her siblings. She and Her siblings had all grown into adults and she was proud of them all, she made sure to voice it too. Speaking her love to each and everyone present as the monitor ticked down. By the time she got to Hope, she was struggling with breathing. She managed to give her love in a few words before a tear rolled out of her eye and she went limp. Breathing stopped, the monitors alerted the doctors of her passing as she and Hers cried. Many family members comforting each other, but Hope? It seemed she had the plague or something, even though her pain was just as bad at this terrible loss, they still avoided contact as much as possible. It was fine, Nanna had taught her tenacity. she didn't need them.

Her sisters inherited Nanna's house, she had inherited her books and baubles. She was surprised they let her live there after Nanna's passing, but they did. Hope got a disability check and they wanted the extra cash. So the cycle of abuse started again, mental abuse this time. They wore at her, made sure she doubted her very mind. Her only solace was her bedroom, her books, and her video games. Nanna had managed to get her a laptop for graduation and she still had it. On it were so many games, it was a form of escapism now. From Skyrim to WoW to the Sims all the way to games like FNAF and BATIM. By far Skyrim was her favorite but BATIM was quickly rivaling it.

Her room was a sanctuary but sisters barged in often, interrupting her immersion for trivial matters and requests. This time they interrupted her to tell her about an anime convention they were going to and leaving her to watch the house and feed the cats. As long as she had food too she wasn't complaining, after all a whole week without them sounded like a great time.

They went over things for her to do six times before they started packing the car. Pissing her off the more they patronized her, then once they were fully packed and ready to go they added, “Oh yea and don't play with spooks or burn the place down while we're gone. Thanks!” As they knew she liked ghost stories and horror movies, they constantly held it over her head as if it was proof that she was an evil little shit. She had been so patient and calm, taking every verbal jab, every quip without incident. She did so believing that Nanna wouldn't want them to fight each other but, it was so draining to just take insult after insult. A sincere sigh of relief escaped her as she watched them drive away, finally, some peace and quiet.

The first day was relatively peaceful, taking care of things than playing games. A bit of light reading and napping too. But then she got a drunk text from Her sister, gloating about how great a time they were having without having to deal with her. Again, she texted calmly that she was glad they were having a good time and to be safe, but she was so mad. The fact they were still trying to mess with her just ticked her off. All she wanted was some peace. Then a thought hit her. They weren't there to stop her, what if she did something that she wasn't supposed to do?

She sat on the couch and thought about what she could do to spite them without having to actually face consequences... Ghosts! Of course! They said don't play with ghosts. She didn't really believe in God or spirits, she only really believed in people and that they can be good sometimes. Well, since ghosts didn't actually exist to her, why not be even naughtier? 'Why not play with demons?' She chuckled at the thought, it would be ironic revenge and they would never know.

Out came her trusty laptop, she clicked a tab, fingers flying over the keys, searching up the different kinds of demons. Abyssal demons? No. Necrosis Demons? No... Void Walkers? Banshees? Specters??? No No NO!!! she just kept scrolling, these were just too complex. Then she passed a link. 'Simple DIY Summon: Succubus/Incubus'. she hummed in thought then clicked, reading over the page and scoffing at how serious they sounded about such a silly thing. Hitting the link on what a succubus was, her face was so red then after googling incubus, she was sure her blush would glow in the dark with how red she was. The “ritual” was simple enough, she had everything needed in the kitchen in fact. Heck, she could even do it that night!

That's what she did. Thinking back, she was so foolish for rushing into something like that without heading all the warnings. Magic was real and she chose to play with the proverbial fire. Now that fire was staring down at her as she lay in bed. Hope shook in fear so primal, she couldn't explain it. It was insane but something deep inside was truly and utterly pleased. Magic was indeed real and she had done it. The proof was smiling down at her, a grin that frightened and excited her to the very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing perspectives, so rewriting each chapter is a given. Bare with me my dears. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes had opened slightly, then shot open. In front of her eyes was fire, she had opened her mouth to scream but only let out a pathetic squeaking sound. The look on her face must have been humorous because the fire chuckled warmly. She blinked in disbelief, the fire CHUCKLED?! Hope blinked again, neither she nor the bed was actually on fire or burning, or even hot... Now that she was thinking about it, said the fire in front of her eyes was pale purple in color, so definitely not a typical fire. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again rapidly, trying to blink away any hallucination, because she was surely seeing things. No, the odd purple fire was still there and the more she looked at it the more she could define more humanlike features in its flickering form. It took the form of an attractive man with pronged horns made of purple flames. Who, as of that moment, was casually straddling her torso. It's thighs resting just under her breasts, which were dangerously close to popping out of the top of the dress she had passed out in. The flaming man let out another small but highly amused chuckle.

"Well well, as much as I admit I am a breathtaking sight to see, I don't think we should spend all night just gawking at each other. There are much more entertaining things we could be doing if she get my drift?" He gave her a lopsided grin and wink, waiting for her to respond. When she failed to do anything but stare at him in terror, his smile twitched with annoyance. "You do know it's quite rude to invite someone into your home then ignore them, right? Assuredly you wouldn't wish to offend me?!" With that the fire that made up his form flared up a bit, it wasn't burning her or really anything but it definitely made a point of getting his point across.

"S-S-Sorry!!" she stuttered out. The meek response making the demon grin even wider.

"Oh Tell me, little witch, how did you even summon me like this? So meek and timid." He was baby talking her at this point and in a way she found very condescending. But she had bigger concerns.

"Summon?- The ritual..? But it didn't even wor-" she started to protest, but he put a finger to his lips, shushing her and with the same long finger, booped her nose. His touch was chillingly cold and she stopped talking as he leaned forward a bit.

“Oh trust me, sweetness, you didn't fail. You simply 'jumped the gun' as they say. You did not give me time to properly manifest. A rookie mistake, to be sure, but I shouldn't be surprised, should I? It's obvious that's exactly what you are. After all, you didn't even attempt to close the portal. Who knows who could have slipped through if I hadn't come through first and sealed it for you. Aren't you just the luckiest little thing?” At this point, he leaned forward more, bracing himself against her headboard, his face inches from hers as he gazed into her eyes.

She couldn't help but feel that same primal fear welling up in her chest, then a new emotion washed over her. Pride. Magic was indeed real and she had done it, and on her first try too! The proof of such a feat was staring her down. Suddenly, she realized something. The positions she was in, all it would take was the tiniest of movements for his lips to catch hers. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest again, this time not out of fear but something far more devious. She shifted nervously under him, hoping her dress wouldn't slip on her now. “So uh... Could you get off please?” she asked politely, evening her voice out and trying to sound calm, civil, and in control.

He pulled away slightly, tilting his head to the side but not leaving his place atop her. His smile could not grow any wider, “Indeed, I could get off several times off this view and then some.” He motioned to her chest and how her dress struggled to keep covering the curves of her breasts with every breath and movement. “Though, I sense that is not what you meant. No, I shall not move, not quite yet. Not until you declare my purpose here.”

Hope flushed in embarrassment, hands covering her face, “Oh fuck, I really didn't think this through...I didn't even think magic or spirits or demons or any of this was real...” she mumbled quietly and sheepishly, yet he heard every word.

He tsked and clicked his tongue, “So, what you're saying is that you dabbled in things of which you had no real knowledge and did not think there would be consequences? How reckless. How very You...” He scolds, not condescendingly this time but more like an exasperated friend. “You cannot go back now, you know this right?”

Peeking from her fingers, she made a confused sound, “Huh?”

It was then that he pulled back yet again, rubbing his temples in annoyance, his fiery form crackling in agitation. “Even if I did not hold you to any deal, you have opened a portal and in the process have drawn far more attention to herself than you realize. Your kinds energy is one many other entities would fight tooth and claw to well...” He spoke in earnest as he gazed down at her hungrily, cutting off the sentence to bring his hands in front of him. Clenching and unclenching his clawed fingers slowly, as if trying to calm down. The sight should have scared her, but instead, it sent a strange tingle down her spine, even more so when he lowly growled the last of it. “Claim.”

He waited for a moment to calm further and to see if she would reply before speaking again, but she remained quiet under him. Collecting himself, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I suppose I can't expect you to understand politics and everything right away, so putting that aside, we need to talk business now.” He spoke with authority now, radiating confidence and power, “You called me here and have no clue what to ask for or offer in return. Any demon with ill intent would try to swindle you big time. Me? I will be upfront with you. I offer to give you anything your little heart desires, as long as it is in my power to give and in return I simply want You. Sound fair?”

She clasped her hands over her chest as he spoke, he was truly magnificent. Blinking rapidly, she focused back on his words. What did he mean he wanted Her? Did he mean...Ah HELL NAH, “I won't just give away my soul just like that!" she ground out, glaring at him accusingly while trying to look less vulnerable. He chuckled at that.

“For all you know, it's forfeit after summoning me anyway and I could take it if I wanted. Right now even.” His voice lowered as he purred the words menacingly. She almost believed him before he gave a mischievous wink, “Not what I'm interested in, what would I even do with it? Nothing. I will never understand humans thinking everyone wants their souls. Listen here, 'selling your soul' is no more than swearing servitude to someone. Nothing more. I am not in need of slaves or servants. Nor am I looking for a quick flame." He licked his lips and winked at that before continuing, against so earnestly passionate in the way he spoke, "No, I am thinking long term relationship, one that benefits both parties in more ways than one. When I'm asking for you, I mean your companionship, and I mean I want to be with you in the biblical sense. Forgive the personal joke.” He made a soft chuckle at his own joke before continuing, “I swear, I will even give you the knowledge to bind me and everything, sweetness. Just say I can stay by your side, your companion for this life and after. Promise me that you will be mine and I will do all in my power to deliver your desires to you on a silver platter.” He spoke with such intensity that she had no doubt he meant every word. He leaned forward again, still not quite touching her directly, he whispered huskily into her ear. “Do you desire that? Do you desire me as I do you?”

Suddenly she felt a chilling clarity. She was about to make a deal with a demon, a lasting one at that. She bit her lip in thought. He wasn't asking for her soul like a demon from the tales, in fact, he seemed a little starved for company. So she took a deep breath and answered in a trembling voice, “Yes...I- I do.” She heard him purr into her ear as he moved to be face to face with she once again, this time merely a breath apart.

“Then lets seal the deal.” He said in a low, seductive tone before finally capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His lips burned into hers but it didn't hurt. What it did was ignite her body with desire too fervent to deny, her loins burning with an aching need that made her gasp and shudder into the kiss. He kissed her like he was drowning and her lips were his air. Hands roamed her body, pulling her dress down, freeing her full breasts from their confines as he caressed them. Every touch felt like a burst of light within her, and oh how she wanted more. No, she needed and demanded more. Just as the thought entered her head, he broke the kiss. Her eyes fluttered back open as she gasped for breath, the being over she admiring her frazzled form lustfully. He smiled softly, “How far do you wish to take this tonight, Angel?” he asked in a playful yet genuinely curious tone. Almost as if he knew...

Despite her embarrassment, she still felt that burning need. “I need you, please!” she whimpered and reached up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands slipped right through his form as she reached for him as if he wasn't there at all. She tried again to grasp him, but her hands moved through him like air. His weight was still weighing her down even though she couldn't touch him. Letting out a frustrated huff, she let her arms fall back onto the mattress, looking back into his face in confusion. His smirk widened enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame, “No touching just yet, my dear maiden.”

He chuckled deep in his chest, then his hands moved ever so subtly to roll her hardened nipples under his thumb. He leaned back in, his hot breath ghosting her skin as he whispered huskily into her ear. “Just lay back and relax. Let me take you over the edge of bliss and back again.” she felt his teeth nipping at her ear teasingly, giving it a little tug and a slow knee shuddering lick before continuing, “I'll make you feel things no one else could, but I need you to relax. I need you to trust me.” His lips pressed to her temple now, in a strangely tender kiss. “Can you do that for me, angel-cake?”

She nodded and tried to relax, the need in her quivering body making a nearly impossible feat. It seemed he was a creature of great patience though, at least in this. He simply lay atop of her, gently petting and caressing her body as he willed her to relax. Once her form had become languid under his touch, he readjusted his position to hover above her. “Are you sure you want this? We do not have to if you are not ready. We can stop if you wish, do not feel pressured.” He spoke genuinely, his eyebrows arched and lips pursed as he gave her another chance to back out of sex.

“Please don't stop, don't leave me! I want this! Please, PLEASE, I need you...” she whimpered and squirmed needily under him causing him to grin again and shake his head at her pleading. He leaned down to give her another passionate kiss, both hands caressing either side of her face. In the heat of the kiss, her arms went to loop around his neck, only to pass through him again, making him giggle and break the kiss. “Still so impulsive, my dear?” he teased as she panted up at him, offering a sheepish smile. His hands left her face, one going to the headboard to steady himself, the other reaching down to gently push her thighs apart as he settled between them. “What do they call you, my reckless little witch?” he asks with an air of casual confidence.

“My n-name is Hope an-and I-I-I'm not a witch!” she managed to stammer out.

“No, perhaps not just yet. We shall have to fix that. Nice name, by the way, simple and pretty, just like you.” He said offhandedly with a smirk before introducing himself with unnecessary flourish. “Kalorfaziel of the Court of Lilith, but call me Kay, please. It's easier to scream out in the throes of ecstasy,” he commented with a wink, lowering his voice an octave and making her face heat with a deep blush even as he continued on. “Now, let us get to that, shall we?”

She gasped when something warm and blunt rubbed against her through her panties, but he hadn't moved. His hand had moved from caressing her thigh to gently squeezing her hip, the other was still on the headboard. He licked his lips. “Oh yes, I think you're more than ready... Last chance to back out, love.” He said lustfully, keeping eye contact with her.

A whimper passed her lips, “Please, I can't... I can't wait anymore! Please! I NEED IT!” she literally felt she would just die if he didn't do something to quell the need burning between her thighs. If she had to keep begging him, she would. Luckily, she didn't have to, because not a moment later she felt the bluntness retreat, and then something hard and much hotter took its place. Pushing insistently into her folds, the thought that her panties were in the way only lasted a second before the feeling of being filled threw that out the window. She gasped and squirmed as he pressed insistently into her, his grip on her hip firm but not painful. Her mouth opened in shock with the feeling of being so full, she had expected pain but all she felt was mind-blowing pleasure and that was only from insertion.

Once fully hilted, he did not move, holding completely still as he waited for her to adjust. He groaned and peppered her neck with kisses, “Deep breaths, angel, deep breaths.” She did as he said, body trembling as she dragged in breath after breath in an attempt to relax. “There you go~” he murmured as he felt her hips trying rock against him. His signal to get this show on the road. He pulled out slowly then, pushed slowly back in, starting a slow then gradually picking up speed until he was thrusting into her at a brisk pace.

Whimpers and moans fell from her mouth as pleasure washed over her like the tide, growing more intense with each thrust into her. She gripped the bed-sheets as she chased the feeling building within her. His lips and teeth marking up her neck as he made good on his word, his hands roamed her body as well, seeming to be everywhere at once. Tangled in her hair, caressing her face, running a finger across her bottom lip, running his claws down her back, kneading her breasts and thumbing her nipples, tracing the curve of her belly, gripping her hips, clawing at her thighs, pulling at her ankle, just everywhere! At the same time, something warm and blunt was rubbing dutifully against her clit. It was too much!

As he had said, as she finally flew over the edge, she wailed his name. Her whole body going rigid with the violent orgasm that overtook her. Then he slowed his thrusts to a slow but steady pace and the rubbing between our legs eased up a bit. Letting her ride out this first small taste of raw pleasure before he would let it overtake her completely. It wouldn't be the last time she screamed his name that night, because just as the tidal waves of euphoria ebbed, he picked up the pace yet again sending her right back over the edge, his name ripped from her lips by yet another climax. He pushed her over the edge again and again, for hours on end. Each time surprising herself by only wanting more.

Nearing the end, her mouth hung open slightly, with tears welled in her tightly closed eyes from the mind-blowing ecstasy of it all. Sweat soaked through her dress and glistened on her skin. It was at this point, her body was so sensitive and every breath, every twitch felt like a brand new climax. She found herself in a state of complete rapture. Lips crashed against shes as his thrusts became more forceful and jarring, much to her delight. The kiss was fierce, lustful, and full of wild passion. His teeth bit at her bottom lip, his tongue danced with hers as he pounded into her. Suddenly, his thrusts lost tempo, and hips stuttered, then stilled with him sheathed deep inside. Her eyes flew open as a deep feeling of incomprehensible pleasure pulsed through her, bigger than a full body orgasm because it wasn't just her body engulfed in the fires of passion but her mind, her spirit, and soul as well. To say her saw stars is an understatement, her saw galaxies, dazzling swirls of light and shadow flitting across the expanse of eternity. For a moment, she thought she had died, only to gasp when his whole body sunk limply onto her, then simply seemed to sink into her exhausted body like a dwindling bonfire. That action, mixed with the high of what just transpired, felt better than anything in the world, like ecstasy mixing with joy, gratitude, affection, and fulfillment in a warm full-body embrace.

Panting from exertion, she weakly blinked at the ceiling, unable to fully comprehend anything but how good she felt. A dopey smile overtook her features before her eyes fluttered closed and she finally fell back to sleep.


	4. As Time Went By

She woke none too early, nature calling her to drag herself blearily to the porcelain throne. Noticing her fancy attire, she wracked her brain for what the heck happened last night. Undressing and jumping into the shower, she searched her memories. With suds in her hair, she recalled the ritual. Then she froze, recalling a grinning flame... No. she shook her head at the silly thought, that was just a dream. A very hot, very vivid dream...

She washed the suds out of her hair and started washing her body, going over the events of her 'dream' as she went, hands roaming her body as she started trying to reenact the feelings of being touched so intimately. Biting her lip, she sighed as one hand started groping at her breast and the other dipping down to slip between her lower-lips. A shiver came over her as she ran a fingertip over her sensitive little nub. Finding herself stroking her fingers over it in circles. Heat, and pleasure blooming from her womanhood as she built herself up. She could feel it, almost there! She let out a squeal as the water suddenly ran ice-cold, robbing her of the bliss she had been so close to. With a huff, she hurried to rinse off and get her day started.

She made sure to eat breakfast before cleaning the house, including the mess from her failed ritual. Surprisingly, she was feeling content and energized, so instead of gaming after chores, decided to go on a walk. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining, a gentle breeze kept blowing, which helped her so she didn't get too overheated, just really, it was a generally amazing day out. Typically she didn't go out much unless accompanied by a family member, so this was just such a treat for her! She heard a familiar jingle of bells as the local ice cream man rode by on his bicycle ice cream cart, giving her a friendly wave, which she returned with a wave and smile of her own. If she had cash on her, she would have flagged him down and bought a Popsicle, but it just wasn't in the cards.

  
“You could show the guy a bit of cleavage and I'm sure he'd give you a free sample.” A smooth masculine voice whispered in her ear, causing her to turn on her heel to backhand whatever creep was that close. But there was no one. she looked around, completely baffled and mildly unsettled before chalking it up to dehydration. She probably just needed a good old fashioned drink of water! So she speed-walked home, making sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious in case someone was following her, locking the door tightly as soon as she got in.

Rushing to the kitchen, she filled up a tall glass of cold tap water, chugging it greedily. “Thirsty huh? Me too! We have so much in common!” she heard the voice comment, causing her to choke on the water. Panicking and coughing, she looked around with fearful eyes. It sounded like they were in front of her but no one was there, what the actual fuck? Was she going crazy?! Cleaning herself up and fixing herself some tea, she decided to chill and play video games for the rest of the day, only stopping to fix herself food and then to go to sleep. She took one of her heavy-duty sleeping pills for insomnia, just so she could actually sleep in her shaken state.

The voice hadn't piped up for the rest of the time she sisters were away, for which she was thankful. She chalked it up to overexertion and dehydration and put it out of her mind. Then her sisters came home and she had them to worry about. The cats had generally just chilled in her sisters' room while they were gone, so there wasn't much fuss with them, but they refused to go into her room anymore and that was weird. Her sisters were still on a high from their convention, which they told her all about in detail. So that kept them in somewhat tolerable moods for a while. Then after a few days, things settled down and fell back into the old routine. She was their housemaid again, unfortunately, though she put on a happy face to keep the peace.

It wasn't until about two weeks later, after a serious berating by her sisters that she heard the voice again. She had shut herself in her room, crying at the cruel way they treated her when the voice spoke up. “You shouldn't have to put up with that, you deserve better.” the voice stated softly, compassionately. She looked around with tear-filled eyes, “Wh-who's there?” she stammered, voice barely above a whisper.

“It's me, Kay. The incubus you summoned, do you not remember? Or,” Kay paused slightly, “Perhaps you simply do not wish to recall?”

She swallowed thickly, “That was real?” she croaked in panic. The pressure of a hand rubbing calming circles on her back was clearly felt.

“Yes, it was real, I am real and no your not crazy.” He reassured before adding, “I mean it though, you deserve better. I can make it happen for you, if you like.” She shook her head at that, not wanting a demon near her sisters. Hell, she didn't know him, she didn't know if he was going to hurt them, and because of her family's teachings, she was suddenly aware that she shouldn't trust him.

“Well Angel, I cant make you trust me, but I really had hoped you would be more open this time, especially since-” Kay replied to her thoughts bitterly before cutting himself off, “It doesn't matter, trust me or no, I will still love you. I shouldn't expect nor will I demand reciprocation.”

“Love?!” she gasped out the word, before asking, “How can you possibly love me!? You don't even know me and I sure as hell don't know you!”

There was a pause. Then in a soft, passionate voice, he replied, “You may be human now, but I knew you and I loved you when your soul was still young. When your exuberant radiance put the very stars to shame and the sound of your song made the sky's weep tears of joy. It has been many lifetimes since I last held you in my embrace, all I ask is the chance to love you once more.” as he spoke her body reacted, trembling with some sort of powerful emotion that wasn't her own.

Silent sobs wracked her body as she clawed at her bed, suddenly overcome with grief. It felt as if someone she loved dearly had died, but much deeper. More as if everyone that mattered to her suddenly were ripped away. She felt a hand stroking her back and her hair in an attempt to comfort her, but she didn't even know why she was crying. She fell asleep in tears and dreamt of jumping from one shooting star to another, like rocks across a stream. It was a calming dream.

The day after was spent on chores, keeping her sisters happy, and researching demons, past lives, and anything else that could help her take control of the situation. Knowledge is power and she needed power, especially if the demon thing turned sour. There were lots of sites about the subject surprisingly enough, and even a few sites for those who lived with spirits and such as friends and companions. She took the next few weeks to read, research, and practice astral projection, lucid dreaming, and meditation. It was hard to hide what she was doing from her sisters but it all seemed to come so naturally. Mediation and projection seem easier for her to do than lucid dreaming, as she kept inducing nightmares instead. Much to her and Kay's frustration. Trust was slowly building between the two of them, which was good, but she still felt so wary of him. Always waiting for him to do something 'evil' just because he was a demon.

One day, her sisters had left for a day to be with friends and she had been cooking, but she had, unfortunately, had a seizure while doing so and while unable to turn off the stove, had set the pan on fire. The fire alarm had been taken down by her sisters, due to the annoying beep of the low battery. They had been adamant that they would put it back after getting batteries but just never did. So when the fire started and she was still coming out of the seizure, Kay himself had started to panic. She was starting to become more coherent as she felt herself being dragged across the kitchen floor. Still scrambled in the head, she managed to glimpse the smoke and fire on the stove and started to flail in panic. Suddenly the fire surged up, looking like an angry scowl before collapsing down and extinguishing itself. It took her a bit to come completely out of the postictal phase, but when she did, Kay was there. He explained what happened, held her close, and swore that he would protect her. No matter what.

It was after that day that she decided, yes, he is a demon, but not only did she trust him. If she would dare to admit it to yourself, she loved him too.


End file.
